FanMail Time With The YGO's Characters!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: This is the chance for all of you fans of Yu-Gi-Oh to send letters to your favorite characters! Just type them up in the review, and I'll give them to the characters, then they'll say a few words about your letter!
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki:** Helloooooo! Welcome to Fan Mailtime With The YGO's Charcaters!

**Bakura:** Great, is this going to be another torturing sadistic game for the all of us? We're already in YGO's Characters React, what more do you want?

**Yuki:** No worries Baku, surprisingly this won't be a torturing game. Instead, this is the only chance of a lifetime for fans of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, to write out what they want to say to you characters!

**Kaiba: **And how will that work?

**Yuki:** Well, you know how on Youtube, people send their fanmail to Youtube stars, and then they would open it up online. So, here's how it'll work. To the all of peeps who are reading this, review on what you always wanted to say to your favorite character. Like this for example.

**Dear Seto Kaiba,**

**You're an awesome guy, but you can be a huge asshole sometimes! **

** Sincerely, **

** IamtheGuy21**

Please note that this is completely made up.

**Kaiba:** I don't appreciate that fanmail.

**Yuki:** Whatever, it ain't an insult if it's the truth. So like I said, write out your letters on your reviews, and then I'll show them to the characters! You can even show deviantart of what you want to them, if ya PM me and send me the link!

**Joey:** Nyeh, at least this will be apporpiate.

**Yuki:** Maybe. As long as people don't send us creepy disturbing fanmail that'll show how obsessed they are with the all of you, or they hopefully not make voodoo dolls of you.

**All Characters:** WHAT?!

**Yuki:** That reminds me, I must set up the rules.

**Rules of the Fanmail:**

**1/ If you are to send me a picture of something from your deviantart or tumblr, please PM me for the sake of your privacy, that is, if you won't too. But you should PM me to explain to me what the picture is about, just in case.**

**2/ Please be respectful in the reviews towards the author (moi) For the fanmail is only about the characters. Anything not associated with the characters will be unfortunately ignored.**

**3/ If you are to give me links of your art, please let them be respectful and not inappropriate. They must only have something to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, if anything else, I will ignore them.**

**Joey:** Gee Yuki, you're being very restrictable about this.

**Yuki:** I have to admit, this could be very risky. People could send me *ahem* weird stuff, but hey, it's something new! Well people, start writing out your letters to your favorite YGO's Characters, and I will catch you later!


	2. Hey, Our First FanMail!

**Yuki:** Woah! Fan mail already! Here's one for Yami Bakura and Yami Marik!

**Dear Yami Marik and Yami Bakura,**

**Hey top super villains I can't believe you could be reading this (fangirl face), pity you guy can't actually read this but hey a girl can dream right? ... Anyway I just want to ask what's your opinion on psychoshipping, which scares the hell out of me by the way. Also I LOVE YOUR RING AND ROD, YOU BOTH LOOK AWESOME WITH THEM. **

**From English bouncer **

**PS This is a great idea I think it's great**

**Yami Marik:** I hate to burst your bubble, but dream on! Ahahahahaha! *is shortly shocked by Yuki* Hehehehe, I enjoy the pain.

**Yuki:** You're such psycho nut. Be respectful to your fans!

**Yami Bakura:** What is this 'psychoshipping' anyway?

**Yuki:** *evil smile creeps on her face* Here, you'll find out. *hands them a psychoship fanfic*

**After five minutes…**

**Yami Bakura/Marik:** *both have Mind F*ck face expressions*

**Yuki: **And that's what it is my friends.

**Yami Bakura: **I can see why it scares her! Who in their right mind would picture us like this!

**Yami Marik:** He isn't even my type anyway.

**Yuki:** Who is?

**Yami Marik:** Give me a mirror.

*Yuki, confused, hands him a mirror*

**Yami Marik:** Would you eff me up? I'd eff me. I'd eff me _hard._

**Yuki/Yami Bakura:** 0_0

**Yami Bakura: **See! This is why we're not good for each other! Besides, I have no time for such trivialities…anyway, thanks for the compliment. I do look evil with my Ring if I do daresay.

**Yuki:** Yami Marik?

*is still looking at mirror, rolling his tongue*

**Yuki:** *freaked out* O-kay…Yami Marik is…preoccupied at the moment. Anyway, thanks English bouncer! This is a good idea if I say so myself! Next Fan Mail! And this one is for Dartz! C'mere!

**Dear Dartz,**

**I'm your biggest fan. Although I have questions for you. Please answer them for me.**

**1. Why don't you have a mother? All I know about your family except Iona and Chris is Ironheart. Also tell me about your mother, including her looks and name.**

**2. Do you think Rafael could be your bodyguard aside from Alister and Valon?**

**3. I want to join you with to the Orichalcos. Do you accept me?**

**4. How's Chris (your daughter)?**

**Well, that's all I got. By the way, I'm obsessed to you, but I often think about you all the time. That's all. Might some more questions to you soon. See ya, Dartz! :) I love ya!**

**Love,**

**yugioh fan**

**Yuki: **This one is a real fan of you Dartz.

**Dartz:** All right, I'll answer your questions.

1/ Yes, I do have a mother, naturally. She has brown hair and blue eyes, which passed down to my daughter, Chris. She isn't around due to the fact that she died when our city became more advanced and corrupted over the years, along with my father.

2/ Rafael? I fired him after Season 4. You can't find good service nowadays.

3/ And no, I don't accept any more members, unfortunately, due to the dangers of the Seal. You would have to have true inner darkness filled up in your soul for years deep in the bowels of your body to be unleashed when—"

**Yuki:** Okay, okay, we get it already!

**Dartz:** In short, no you can't join, even though you're my biggest fan.

**Yuki:** But don't feel bad! This shows that he cares for you!

**Dartz:** And finally, yes, my daughter Chris is alright, currently living in the sprit realm of Atlantis.

**Yuki:** Woah! Spirit realm?

**Dartz:** Yes, don't you remember at the end of Season 4? My family and I sank back into the ocean to live in Atlantis once more into the spirit realm where spirits are rested along with their loved ones.

**Yuki:** Woooowww, that's cool.

**Dartz:** And I was quite happy where I once was, if you are obliged to know! *gives angry glare*

**Yuki:** Sorry man! But don't snap when I have to bring you back for another fan mail! *sends Dartz back to Spirit Realm* That's all we have for today folks! Always feel free to send any letter, maybe even with questions for your favorite characters! Peace.


	3. Overrun By The YUKI ARMY!

**A/N: As for now yugiohfan, I would have to put your fanmail on hold in order to…get Dartz's answers and research on some things that you asked him.**

**Yuki: **Well, what do you know, more fanmail.

**Everyone:** *bluntly* Hooray.

**Yuki:** Come on, lighten up all of you! This one is for you Yami Bakura!

**Dear Yami Bakura,**

**your probably my favorite of all I love your personality evil, assertive, confident I wish I could be more like you maybe not as evil as you but a little does not hurt hehehehe (grin) anyway... just wanted to say your awesome.**

**love **

**fullmoondragon**

**Yami Bakura:** Please, there's no such thing as not being evil! All you just need to be evil is this:

Have an evil laugh

_Murder a little_

_Have the powers of darkness and ancient magic on your side_

And that is how to be evil.

**Yami Marik:** *looks up from mirror* Ha! You call that evil?! Here's my list:

_First you ********* then, *******, and then you *****_ (Please excuse the censors, it is covered up for the sake of readers' sanity and innocene)

**Yuki:** *half traumatized and Mind F*cked* Oh my gosh my friggin childhood…ahem, in translation, he thinks the key to being evil is killing:

_A/ Your Father_

_B/ Your family (Either one is optional he says)_

_Torture the hell out of people._

Yep, he's messed up if you ask me.

**Ishizu:** Well, that's all not true! Evil people have revolving chairs and kittens that they stroke evilly, and blow up things while laughing like a maniac off into the night! And where is Yuki?

*everyone notices that Authoress is gone*

**Kaiba:** At least this silly thing will come to an—

*spotlight shines on a black ball, slowly turns around revealing Yuki sitting on it with a Persian cat on her lap*

**Yuki:** Hello Steves! Mwahahahahaha! *strokes cat…evilly!*

**Marik:** Hey, that's my line! Why did you steal it?!

**Yuki:** Because shut up.

**Ishizu:** And I just noticed that you're stealing my catchphrase. And that you didn't blow up anything and ride off into the night cackling like a maniac.

**Yuki:** Oh yeah, about that. *Wall explodes behind her* Ahahahahahahaha! *goes into a car stealing the rest of the fanmail!*

**Joey:** Well, that's the end of it.

**Ryou:** You know, now that I think about it, if we don't read those fanmail, the fans would get very upset, and the favoritism and popularity of all of us characters will drop down by percentage.

**Tristan:** In short, if we open those mail, we get to find out who has the most popular fanbase.

*all of the characters look at each other wide-eyed, and run out of the wall, chasing after Yuki, except for Ishizu, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik*

**Yami Bakura:** Why did you stay here? I didn't go because I already know that I might be the most popular villain here.

**Yami Marik:** Do you know who you're standing next too?

**Ishizu:** According to my necklace, I am only a random character that only shows up in one season, and then shows up again for some apparent reason…and that that wasn't really Yuki.

*Yuki strolls in with a bag of donuts*

**Yuki:** Aaah! Look at the mess in here!

**Yami Bakura/Marik:** 0_0

**Yami Bakura:** If that wasn't you…

**Yuki:** Oh, her? that was just a hologram. In fact, I'm a hologram too. I'm over there. *points over behind them, seeing another Yuki*

**Yuki #2:** Actually, the real me is over there.

**Yuki #3:** No, over there!

**Yuki# 4: ** There!

**Yuki #5:** Here!

*place getting very crowded with Yukis*

**Yami Marik:** As you can see- *waves Rod around Yuki*

**Ishizu:** We're being _overYukied_ right now.

**Yami Bakura:** *shoves a Yuki off him* And the characters ran off into some other foreign country. So other fanmail will be shown next chapter! Aahhhh! *gets buried under a whole lotta Yukis)


	4. Attack of the Sea Fangirls!

**A/N: Sorry yugiohfan, still am researching on your questions for Dartz! XD**

*****Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, and Ishizu are still buried from all of the Yukis from the last chapter, the rest of characters come back*

**Joey:** Nyeh, what happened here?

*the real, for true Yuki appears*

**Yuki:** Aw man, my Yuki-Nators 1000 aren't working properly! Oh well! *sighs, takes out a remote and presses a big red button, exploding all of the Yukis*

**Ishizu:** *gasping and breathing in air* And I thought they were holograms!

**Yuki:** Nah, they were lying, they're just robots. Or aliens. Or maybe me's from another parallel world…who know? We may never know.

**Yami Bakura:** But—

**Yuki:** Ontoward the fanmail!

**Dear Yami Marik and Ryo,**

**(Has a massive nosebleed) Ra Marik you sure know how to make a girl fantasy come true, I feel so sorry for anyone who's around you I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL, HOW COULD YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT!? ... And that is the perfect example of an overrated fangirl, I kid of course I'll always be loyal to you even if you hate me. **

**I decided to talk to Ryo this time, sorry Bakura I just had to talk with the sweetie of the show (giant fangirl face), if you could create the perfect girlfriend what would she look like and act? By the way I like how fluffy your hair is (runs to hide her blushing face)**

**From English Bouncer**

**Ps thanks for doing my letter, I can't wait to read the next chapter this stuff is gold, laughed my head off at the last one Dartz is too funny**

**Yugi:** And here I thought that Ryou didn't have any fangirls.

**Atem:** Look who's talking.

**Yami Marik:** FOOLISH FOOL, you shall always be my slaaaavvvve!

**Yuki:** Creep.

**Ryou:** *blushes* Oh, thank you very much for the compliment. Many people here get confused which gender I am—

**Tristan:** Hey, cutie-pie, can I have your phone number?

**Ryou:** 0_0 …And my perfect girlfriend? Well I haven't really considered it…

**Joey:** …Considering you're a virgin!

**Atem:** Ooohhhh!

**Ryou:** *blushing angrily* I am…well I pretty much am.

**Yuki:** Well, you better think of a girl soon and get laid, cuz all of these girls wanna lay you.

**Mokuba:** What does getting laid mean?

**Kaiba:** Uhmmm, it means eating all the ice cream you want.

**Mokuba:** Oh, nii-sama, I wanna get CHOCOLATE LAID!

**Everyone:** *sniggers, laughs, or just shakes their heads*

**Kaiba:** Stop embarrassing me before I disown you.

**Yuki:** As I was saying, I'll show you. *draws open curtains, revealing rabid fangirls in a cage*

**Fangirl #1:** Omigosh, marry me Ryou-chan!

**Fangirl #2:** Make out with me Ryouuuuuu!

**Fangirl #3:** _Violate _me Ryou! I'll strap myself if you want too!

**Everyone except Yuki:** 0_0

**Ryou:** Uhm…why do you keep those things Yuki?

**Yuki:** Huh? Oh, they make great pets. All you just have to feed them is hot guys, and they'll grow! They're called, Sea Fangirls! Buy them today and watch them grow! From, Yuki company! Trademark! *pointing to logo sign*

*Authoress goes up to cage, throwing in Harry Styles*

**Harry Styles:** Nooooooo! *gets covered up by fangirls*

**Yuki:** Well, that's their meal for today—

*cage breaks, fangirls are lose, they see hot male Yu-Gi-Oh characters*

**Yuki:** Well, you're all screwed.

**Male Characters:** Aaaahhhhhh! *runs out being chased*


	5. A Disappointing Yo Mama Battle

**Yuki:** Heyyy, we're on a roll on some fanmail! First up, I'll just call in Dartz to get it over with. *summons Dartz*

**Dartz:** …And that my friends is how you make a water faerie drown in the air…

*pauses and looks around with confusion* By Posieden! Why am I here again?!

**Yu-Gi-Oh Characters:** Fanmail.

**Dartz:** Arghhh! I was just teaching my private class at the spirit realm.

**Yuki:** Don't throw a fit Dartzy, besides, I called you in first to send you back the sooner the better. And aren't you supposed to say, 'By Kami'? Or at least the American way, 'By God'?

**Dartz:** *shrugs* It's just Atlantian slang.

**Yuki:** Huh. Anyway, here's another fanmail from your one and same and biggest only fan!

**Dartz:** It's long…

**Yuki:** The longer the better, ya little Atlantian baby!

**Dear** **Dartz, **

**Look who's back. It's your biggest fan again! I got more questions for you (lots more). Answer them. **

**1. Why do you look so hot? (Me worshiping a golden Dartz statue)**

**2. If you were a female instead of a male, would you fall in love with Rafael? If not Rafael, who?**

**3. I want you to be my dad. **

**4. Did you know you're the most popular villain in Yu-Gi-Oh? (I learned it from the internet.)**

**5. Do you play violin? If so, play violin now.**

**6. Do you like Evanescence music? I have a feeling it somehow matches you. (If you don't know Evanescence music, listen to one or two songs from Evanescence from Youtube or something.)**

**7. I'm helping someone with Yu-Gi-Oh bloopers. I want you to tell me if you made any screw ups when making the show. Don't lie. If you give me some Dartz, I'll give you hugs and kisses.**

**8. Did you do anything stupid and embarrassing? Any? **

**9. Do you like me? I kinda look like Chris, but I'm 14 and I wear glasses.**

**10. I read a LOT of Fanfiction stories that has you in 'em. **

**11. Tell me about your childhood. **

**12. Can you have a Yo Mama fight with Kaiba? I've been dying for this. (Me bringing out popcorn, sitting down, and watching)**

**Thanks again! I still love ya! (Me bringing out and waving an "I love Dartz" flag in the air.) I'll bring you more questions soon. Be prepared.**

**Love (with a capital L),**

**yugioh fan**

**Dartz: **DAMN STRAIGHT!

**Yuki:** That ain't even Alantian slang.

**Dartz: **I know but…I've never have a big of a fan like this.

**Yuki:** Well, now you do, answer her questions!

**Dartz: **

1/ I am rather handsome and dashing I rather say—

*Yuki and characters groan and roll their eyes*

**Dartz:** —and that is because I take a special Atlantian shampoo that makes my hair shimmer and healthy and glossy, with its long tresses of green locks—

**Yuki:** Geez, we get it already, you just sound gay right now!

**Dartz:** *clears throat and glares at Authoress* Overall, yes, I am oh-so handsome thanks to my special Atlantian shampoo.

**Yuki:** Wooooowzers. *sarcasm*

**Dartz:** *ignores Yuki*

2/ …And really? Something as so preposterous as me turning into a female? Who in their right mind does that?

**Yuki:** Happens all the time. Talk to Ryou.

**Ryou:** It's true. In some fanfics, I'm genderbended into a girl so that I can be with my Yami. *makes a meme sad face expression*

**Bakura:** Unfortunately, even though that he's still technically Ryou. *shakes head in disgust.

**Dartz: **0_0 Well…yugioh fan, even if I am to be changed as so much to a girl, I shall _not_ hit on men, especially of all people, Rafael! I am a man who prefers a woman's ass! And I am married, thank you very much!

**Yuki:** But didn't you kill your wife?

**Dartz:** …Shut up. And spirit realm, remember?

3/ Your dad? Sure, if I can break through the fourth wall and live with you, sure, I'll be your dad.

**Chris:** Hey, I'm your daughter, your one and only!

**Dartz:** Don't worry Chris, I'm sure that this mortal can't find a way to—

*portal opens, yugioh fan comes out*

**A/N: Hope you don't mind for me incorporating you into the story! XD Just thought that Dartz needed to be taught how to show respect.**

**Yugioh fan: **Heeerrreee's yugioh fan!

**Dartz and characters:** Aaaahhhhh!

**Dartz:** Well, I said that way too earlier than expected.

**Yugioh fan:** I'll get out of here…unless if you give me all of the birthday presents you owe me.

**Dartz: ** And why?

**Yugioh fan:** Duh, you're my dad.

**Yuki:** For at least two minutes.

**Dartz:** _You_ brought her here, didn't you?

**Yuki: ***smiles evilly and shrugs*

**Dartz:** *sighs* What do you want, my _daughter?_

*Chris pouts*

**yugioh fan:** *grins* I want a rock shard of the Orichalchos.

**Dartz:** I told you last time, it's impossible because—

*electric shocked by yugioh fan and Yuki*

**Dartz:** All right, all right, I have one! *throws a green shard necklace to yugioh fan*

**Yugioh fan:** Hooray! *goes back into portal*

**Everyone:** …

**Dartz:** Since I have nothing better to do, I might as well finish the questions.

4/ I am the most popular villain? It's about time my greatness is recognized.

**YGO's Villians:** *glare at him and fiddles with the knives in their hands*

**Yuki:** *cough* Actually Yami Bakura is the popular villain *cough, cough, cough*

*Yami Bakura grins smugly*

**Dartz:** *glares at them* What was that?

**Yuki:**_** ***_continues coughing more* Sorry, this coughing is very loud!

**Dartz:** *rolls his eyes*

5/ _No,_ I don't play the violin, though I do play the lyre.

6/ Evanescence?

**Yuki:** *turns on computer, types in music video*

I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me

All the promises I made  
Just to let you down  
You believed in me, but I'm broken

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
It still does  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Run away, run away  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore

Take it all away  
Shadows of you  
Cause they won't let me go

Until I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Alone, and lost in paradise

**Dartz:** Hmm…I don't like it, but I don't hate it. I'm not so sure about it describing me. and dat is depressing.

**Yuki: **I would make him listen to more, but we gotta get to more fanmail.

**Dartz:**

7/ *scoffs* Me? Mess up in the show? Please.

**Yuki:** Not so fast buddy-boy! *turns on TV*

**Dartz's Mess Ups!**

"You fools, you were suppose to do the job correctly!" Dartz says, walking through out his henchmen. He then trips on his green hair, falling flat on his face. his henchmen sniggers and laughs.

"Shut up."

"Oh…my…Poseiden." Dartz says, shocked.

"That's not according to the script!" Joey argues.

"And don't you mean god?" Atem asks.

"I worship my thing you idolize yours."

**Dartz: ***rolls his eyes* Okay, I may had _some_ slip ups—

**Yuki:** Ooh, let me show them the Exclusive Scene—

**Dartz:** By my various sea gods, show them _anything_ but that!

**Yuki:** *evil grin*

**Dartz:** *sweats nervously*

8/ And did I do anything embarrassing? Well, you already saw.

**Yuki:** Ugh, you're so lazy!

**Dartz: **

9/ And do I like you? ah, well, you did break through the fourth wall so of course I—

**Yuki:** *shocks him*

**Dartz:** Of course that I think that you're the greatest person in the whole world and nothing could ever change that! *glances over nervously over to Yuki*

10/ That is good. As long as they're not to my displeasure.

11/ My childhood? Let's see, it al started back—

**Fifteen Minutes Of Boring Backstory Later…**

**Dartz:** Hey, why did you cut me off?!

**Everyone:** *snores in reply because they're sleeping*

**Yuki:** *jolts up* No, the monkey did Mr. Tumtum! *looks around realizing she's awake*

**Dartz:** …And have a yo mama fight with Kaiba?

**Kaiba:** *scoffs* Do you really think that I would—

*****is shocked by Yuki*

**Kaiba:** Ummmm…How do these exactly work?

**Yuki:** Like this, Yo mama must be so pretty she's—oh wait, I forgot we all don't know what she looks like because you're _an orphan._

**All:** Ooohhhhh!

**Kaiba:** Grrrrrrrr…

**Yuki:** Or another, yo daddy must be so proud of you he—oh wait, I forgot, he ran away so you never had a chance to have a childhood with him!

**Kaiba: **Make one more damn yo mama joke or I'll—

**Dartz:** Yo mama was just activated!

**Kaiba:** What now?

**Dartz:** Yo mama was just activated. After all of these years you can stop searching for her. cuz' it turns out, that _I Am Your Father!_

**All:** Oohhhhh!

**Kaiba:** That is so BS…and that's it! Ummm…let me just think of something…errrrrrmmmm…

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

**Kaiba:** Duuuuuuuuuummmmmmm…

**Yuki:** …aaaaaaannnnd, Dartz wins the duel! I mean yo mama battle…thing. Man, that was disappointing.

**A/N: This was all for yugioh fan, since her letter is so…long and creative. (Please don't make it any more longer than that yugioh fan! It's very difficult for I, Dartz, the characters, and the rest of the fanmail! You can still write letters, just don't make them TOO long! Thanks very much!)**


	6. Oh My Atem!

**A/N:** **Don't worry** **Yami E,** **I'm totally cool with you copying that thingamabob copy and paste thing onto your review. I mean, you had to post it somewhere for your wish to come true! XD**

**Yuki: **Once again, more fanmail! LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!

**So many Yukis! But I have a question for Tea. **

**Who do you like more: Atem or Yugi?**

**Yugi:** So she actually has fanmail? Go figure.

**Yuki/Tea:** Look who's talking.

**Tea:** Anyway, who I like better well, my love chance with Atem are pretty much dead since he's like 5000 YEARS OLD and that he has to move on to the afterlife to let him go…and as for Yugi, I might date him if he, GROWS A FOOT!

**Yuki:** Buuuuurn!

**Okay, here goes. Hey Yami Yugi! I absolutely adore you! I'm almost sixteen but you have been my idol ever since I was five! :D *giggles* You're so amazing and confident and I just love everything about you. **

**Atem:** Hehe, I get the fangirls everytime. Anyway, I am flattered that I am your idol! Considering that I'm A GOD ON EARTH!

**Yuki:** How about a DOOFUS ON EARTH! And if you are a god, then wouldn't we say, Oh My Atem?

**Atem:** Now THAT Works!

**Yuki:** Meh, it doesn't work.

**Everyone:** Yep.

**Atem:** Hmph.

**Hahaha! Yuki, I gotta say, you are one awesome authoress. And stop overrunning the characters, they need the spotlight too please. **

**First, my questions belong to a certain millionaire. **

**Dear Kaiba-sama, **

**I wasn't really a fangirl of yours until I was introduced to the Memory World arc. Then I fell in love with you 3 If you don't mind me asking these, here it goes:**

**1. What do you and Joey think of Puppyshipping? **

**2. Do you prefer Puppyshipping or Blueshipping? **

**3. How would you feel if Kisara was reincarnated?**

**4. Do you think you'd fall in love with her all over again? **

**5. How did you not age a lick into the GX storyline? **

**That's all for Seto :3 Kisara will be next chapter! :)**

**Yuki:** Oh-ho, I am FLATTERED. Of course I'm an awesome Authoress. Or else this will never exist.

**Everyone:** Yeah right.

**Yuki:** Shut up or DIE!

**Kaiba:** Ha, or else?

**Yuki:** Or else I'll turn you into a barnacle.

**Kaiba:** A barnacle? How could that possibly— *is turned into barnacle by Yuki*

**Yuki:** Don't question my authority FOOL! Or I shall send you to a restaurant to be boiled and seasoned to be a delicious meal.

**Joey:** Nyeh, barnacles can be EATEN?

**Yuki:** Yep, a variety of them are edible…and delicious. *licks lips eyeing Kaiba Barnacle* But unfortunately, this is his fanmail, so I would have to change him back. *snaps fingers, Kaiba changes back*

**Kaiba:** *gasps for air* I was DROWING in the air!

**Yuki:** Pity that I couldn't let you stay like that any longer.

**Everyone:** *nods heads in agreement* Yep.

**Kaiba:** Grrr…

1/ Puppyshipping…?

**Yuki:** Oh, I just LOVE it when you characters ask questions about shippings. *whispers it quickly into his ear*

**Kaiba:** *eyes widen in shock* …Seriously?!

**Yuki:** Yep.

**Mokuba:** What is it big bro?

**Kaiba:** NO Mokuba, don't listen!

**Yuki:** *grabs Mokuba before Kaiba, and sets him down on chair* Puppyshipping is a kind of fic for a romance between Joey and Kaiba.

**Mokuba:** …But my brother's straight.

**Kaiba:** Exactly! What kind of fool—

**An Hour Of Ranting Later…**

**Kaiba:** -And you cut me off. Of course.

**Yuki:** *snores in reply, wakes up* Sugar Wonderland! Oh My Atem. you're finally done!

**Joey:** And Puppyshipping?! Just because Kaiba is being an asshole to me, doesn't mean that we're LOVERS, we're not even FRIENDS!

**Yuki:** Settle down. Puppyshipping pretty much takes over half of Yu-Gi-Oh fandom.

**Kaiba/Joey:** WHAT?!

**Yuki:** yep. Basically, you're being set up with each other because it's APPARANTLY HOT towards fangirls. Basically, you characters are being ridiculed for fangirls' fantasies.

**Kaiba:** Ugh…

2/ Definitely not Puppyshipping, but what is Blueshipping?

**Yuki:** Oh, just some Egyptian chick that was totally into you for SOME REASON.

**Kaiba:** …Really? Is she hot?

**Yuki:** Maybe or maybe not. *Makes Kisara appear*

**Joey:** Hot mama!

**Kaiba:** Hands off Wheeler. Though she is hot, she's missing something…

*****Blue Eyes White Dragon appears besides her*

**Kaiba:** Wha—

**Yuki:** It's part of her spirit. So she's basically the Blue Eyes White Dragon ONLY she's in the form of a hot girl.

**Kaiba:** Best. Shipping. EVER.

4/ Yes, I would fall in love with her. She's basically the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!

**Yuki:** Man, you're obsessed with that card. Did you ever tried to make out with it?

**Kaiba:** No.

**Mokuba:** Hey bro, for your new wallpaper, what should it be?

**Kaiba:** Make it baby blue with Blue Eyes White Dragon print.

**Yuki:** And that is what they call irony.

**Kaiba:** *glares at her and rolls eyes*

5/ As for the GX line…I believe that the creators went on strike. But hey, it even shows that I, Seto Kaiba, can even SCREW AGING PROCESS!

**Yuki:** *changes Kaiba into barnacle, and transports him to LaCafe Restaurant* Oh My Atem, where did he goooooo, oh nooo! *calls the cafe to order boiled barnacles :D*


End file.
